Prior art manual juicers are commonly used to extract juice from cut citrus fruit. One problem associated with the prior art manual juicers is that they collect pulp and seed on a strainer around the juicer and allow only the juice to pass through to the reservoir below. Therefore, if juice with pulp is desired, a separate step or apparatus is required to collect juice with pulp.
Moreover, since graters are not commonly used everyday, if a user desires to grate or zest the outer layer or skin of the citrus fruit, he must use a separate grater, which requires purchase and storing an additional kitchen appliance.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a manual juicer and grater assembly that will provide for both juice and juice with pulp when desired, and a grater for grating the outer layer or skin of citrus fruit.